


Swan Queen Drabbles

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Swan Queen Drabbles.</p><p>1. Regina has a nightmare.<br/>2. Henry's speech at the Swan-Mills wedding.<br/>3. Regina learns to drive.<br/>4. Regina wakes up in the middle of the night.<br/>5. Post S5 finale<br/>6. Why They Didn't Have A Happy Ending<br/>7. Making pie<br/>8. Bed Sharing (Swan Queen Week 2015)<br/>9. Girl Crush<br/>10. Mini hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up with a start after a swift elbow to the gut. She groaned. She was used to sleeping alone. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she heard Regina let out a whimper. 

"Regina," Emma whispered. "Regina, are you okay?"

No response. Emma pulled the chain to turn on the bedside lamp. Regina had tears streaming down her face and was trying to move in her sleep. She was breathing fast. Emma grabbed her arm and shook. 

"Regina, wake up.”

Regina wouldn't wake up. Sometimes, Regina probably wouldn't wake up if there was a Heavy metal concert in the hall way. Anyone that needed her just had to wait. 

"Regina," Emma whispered again. This time it was soft, soothing. Emma placed her hand on Regina's upper arm. 

"It's going to be alright. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." 

Now, Emma didn't particularly like to sing. She wasn't bad at it, but she wasn't good at it either. But Regina mentioned that whenever Henry had a nightmare when he was little, singing to him seemed to help. So Emma racked her brain for something soothing. The harder she tried to think of something soothing to sing, the more her brain kept throwing her Eminem or ACDC. 

So she gave up and quietly held a crying Regina in her arms. That was when a song finally came to her. 

She tried to sing in tune, but it didn't come out right. It didn't matter, though. Regina was asleep. 

'Probably can't hear me anyways.' Emma thought. But soon, the stream of tears on Regina's face had dried. Regina's breathing slowed and Emma drifted off to sleep with her love in her arms.


	2. No Curse AU

Mary Margaret stood up “And here’s my best friend’s son. And he volunteered to be best man. And now he’s going to give a speech. Ok. Anyone? Excuse me???”

Emma yelled, “My son is going to say something. So everybody shut up! ”

When Mary Margaret handed Henry the mic, he almost dropped it in his dinner.

“Henry. Speech, remember? You’re the best man. “

“Yeah, Um, Hi everyone” 

Henry waved shyly.  
“So, I wanted to share the story of how my moms met. As most of you probably know, I was really into Fairy Tales when I was little. I even made up this crazy story where everyone in town was someone from a Fairy Tale. So I wanted to find my birth mom and tell her all about it. Well, with a little bit of help from google and a stolen credit card I found Ma and she brought me back to Storybrooke. At first, they really didn’t like each other. But then they started to realize that they kinda had to get along. For my sake, ya know?

Well, for almost a year, my moms told me over and over that Fairy Tales don’t exist. It took almost a year for me to get the idea into my head. And then Ma started spending a lot of time around my house. She was over almost every single night for dinner. 

And then one night at dinner Mom told me that her and Ma wanted to date. And they asked me if I would be OK with that. I told them ‘of course I would’ and that I was really happy for them. 

And right about then, that’s when I started to believe in Fairy Tales again. Because the way my moms looked at each other was right out of a Disney movie. Believe me, it was really strange. But it was also awesome. I got to see my parents fall in love for the first time. And that’s a special kind of magic. 

These past few years, watching their love story happen taught me one thing: Fairy Tales do exist. You just need to know where to look. “

Henry grinned sheepishly “So, that’s my speech. Um, enjoy the food.”


	3. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this post from tumblr
> 
> http://hedgehog-with-a-bl0g.tumblr.com/post/109818288852/how-did-regina-know-anything-about-our-world-if

               Regina had picked up a book from the local DOL that had the words ‘How to drive a car’ scrawled in neon orange across the front. Under it was a photo of a smiling woman driving a car. Regina had later concluded that this photo was highly inaccurate. Nobody could smile while driving a car.

           The book had made it seem fairly straightforward. Almost like riding a horse. Regina adjusted the side mirrors. Rearview. The book had said to press the brake while shifting the car into reverse. Regina cringed as she reversed the car jerkily out of her driveway. Back into drive. Gas. She pressed the gas pedal and the car shot forward before the wheel straightened, almost driving onto the sidewalk.

           After that, things were fairly smooth for the next mile. Braking at stop signs. Turning at intersections. 

           Regina grabbed the turn signal stalk and pulled it up. A flashing green arrow appeared on her dash. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to look in her mirror before changing lanes. When she looked in the rearview mirror, she didn’t see any cars. What she did see, however, was one Sidney Glass. In a mirror. She turned around and there again was Sidney Glass. Who was standing on the sidewalk outside of a diner. Standing. With legs. And feet. And not at all inside of a mirror.

         And all of a sudden, Regina’s car was radiator deep in a telephone pole.

            “What in the name of-“  Regina managed to get out five words before the airbag exploded in her face.

          Regina sat back in the seat, defeated. This awful new world was completely unpredictable.


	4. Regina Wakes In The Middle Of The Night

Regina’s hand twitched and tingled in her sleep. As images of her past flashed before her eyes. Conjuring fire balls and destroying kingdoms. The way everyone’s eyes turned to her, the respect and fear in their eyes. The feeling of absolute power that came with their looks. Finally, freedom from mother. Pushing her into the mirror and seeing her for the last time. Finally rid of the only controlling force in her life. 

Seeking revenge on Snow. Revenge on everyone that had let her suffer under her mother’s thumb. Casting the curse. Creating an entire land through magic. There was no power like that. It was-

She jerked awake, heart racing, feeling slightly sick. Regina watched the shadows from trees dancing on the walls. She felt movement on the bed behind her. Just Emma stirring. Regina put her hand on Emma’s side, feeling her steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of her chest. Then she cuddled up against her savior. 

Emma turned and mumbled softly “whu?”

“Nothing. I love you, Emma.”

“luf you too R’gina” Emma snuggled back into Regina’s arms. 

With her wife in her arms, Regina drifted off to sleep again. And she dreamt of her family. Emma and Henry. Picnics in the backyard. Gardening in the spring. Feeding the ducks in the park. And all the things that they would do together. Christmases, thanksgivings, birthdays, and dinners as a family. And every single tiny moment in between.


	5. Post S5 finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the season 5 finale. Slightly anti oq

Regina stood on the shiny asphalt on the street at Granny's. Robin grabbed at her shoulder, speaking frantically "What happened? Are you okay!? Say something!" Robin said to Henry "I think she's hurt. She won't say anything."

  
Henry nodded as he took in his mother's blank expression.

  
She stood, still staring at the spot where Emma stood.

  
Henry put his hand on her shoulder, but Regina still didn't react, gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. "Why don't we go sit down on the curb? Okay, mom?"

  
Regina didn't answer. Just followed Henry's guiding arm.

  
Even though Regina was no longer looking at the patch of asphalt, her expression remained the same.

  
Henry put one arm around his mother's shoulder and waited.

  
The sun had just begun to peek over the buildings in Storybrooke when Henry felt his mother choking out soft sobs.

  
"Emma….." Regina brushed at the tears running down her cheek. "You…. absolute… idiot…"

 


	6. Why They Didn't Have a Happy Ending

And after all this, one may ask, “Why didn’t they have a happy ending?”

Well, dear reader. I will tell you.

Because on a beaming bright sunny day in the middle of Maine, Henry sat on a park bench. His daughters set next to him, the younger of the two swinging her legs. He told his children of the love his mothers shared. How they defied fate and risked their lives to save the one they loved.

The older daughter sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “I’m too old for fairy tales, daddy. I’m a big girl.”

He chuckled and tousled her hair. “You’re never too old for fairy tales, Christine. But let’s get home. I need to make the two of you some lunch.”

But one day, little Christine became big Christine. She got married in a big white chapel surrounded by all her friends and family. And almost a year later, she gave birth to a little boy. While rocking him to sleep one night, she told him the story of Emma and Regina. A fairy tale about a Swan who found her family, an Evil queen who found redemption, and the love they found together.

And so it went. Generation after generation the story flowed. Told above cribs, in front of hearth fires, and on long, long walks.

And that, dear friend, is how it was.

Their story never had an ending.

And neither did they.


	7. Making pie

Emma paused for a moment to contemplate Regina's point before measuring out more flour.

"That's all the flour done."

"Okay, next we add the–" As Regina reached to grab the recipe, her elbow toppled over the bowl of flour "–sugar."

Regina froze, trying to calm herself by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Emma cringed.

"It's ok. We've got plenty."

Regina stood, still staring at the mess of flour as if she could intimidate it back into the bowl.

Emma ran her finger through the dusting on the counter and wiped one white smear of it onto Regina's nose.

Emma grinned sheepishly, almost regretting her move.

Almost.

When she really regretted it was when a large handful of flour came down atop her head and all she could hear was Regina's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from a longer story that I trashed the rest of.


	8. Begrudged Snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma starts a fire, Regina has to stay at Emma's apartment.

Emma carried Regina's suitcase up the stairs. "I'm really, really sorry about the fire. In my defense, using water to put out a fire normally works just fine." Emma said.

"Well now you know." Regina said. "Next time you use my kitchen, use baking soda rather than water."

"It would probably be better if I didn't cook at all."

"I think that would be for the best, at least until you get some cooking lessons."

Emma spoke as she fumbled to try and get the key into the lock. "That could be fun. You could teach me. We're going to be stuck in the same apartment for a while, so we might as well make the best of it. After a few lessons, I could start cooking dinner and you could sit back and relax."

Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"Right, maybe not." Emma opened the door into her tiny apartment.

"Where do you want me to put your suitcase?"

"Put it wherever I'll be sleeping."

Regina followed as Emma started off to her room with the suitcase.

"You're sleeping in my bed." Emma said over her shoulder. "I'll take the couch."

"No you won't. This is your home and I won't allow you to give up your bed for me."

"That's not how it works. You're my guest, so you should take the bed. I burned down your house, Regina."

"Not my entire house. Just one wall."

Emma dropped suitcase on the floor.

"Emma, one of us has to be a reasonable adult here and take the bed. We can't both sleep on the couch."

"Fine, If you won't let me be a good host, we'll both sleep in the bed. How about that?"

Regina glared back in frustration.

 

\--------------------------- 4 hours later----------------------------------

 

"Ow, Regina! Get off of my hair!"

"How can I? Your hair is taking up the whole bed! Can't you put it in a bun or something?"

"If I put in a bun, I can't lay down because it will be all lumpy."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Then lay on your side and face me when you sleep. I'll roll over and face the wall."

Emma rolled to face her. "Scoot over. If I put my arm down, my hand is on your ass."

"This is a twin bed. If I move over at all, I'll fall on the floor. Just put your arm around my waist and move a little bit closer." Regina said. Emma grumbled, but wrapped her arm around Regina's waist nonetheless.

"Better?" Regina

"Much better."

Ten minutes later, Emma whispered to an almost asleep Regina "Regina, I want to be the little spoon now."

"We are **not** spooning!"

 


	9. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 Day 5: Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a Swan Queen fic if I wrote it right. If it comes of as an OQ fic, then you know I fucked up. Also contains Outlaw Swan sort of.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town.

 

 

 

 

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma and Robin locked lips. Regina knew that she didn't have any claim to Robin. There were so many impossible expectations built up from being soulmates that things could never have worked out.

But still Regina gritted her teeth when she glanced at them through the window of Granny's diner. Of course it made her envious. He was supposed to be her soulmate. Even if it didn't work out, she was bound to have residual feelings. That was all she was feeling.

Regina watched Emma's arms wrap around Robin's waist and she remembered what it was like to do that herself. To be the one Robin loved.

But now it was Emma Swan and her stupid, blonde princess curls. Regina wondered how much time she spent to get them to fall that way.

Regina wondered if maybe things would have worked if she had blonde hair. Or gorgeous biceps like some sort of amazon.

Regina found herself wondering what was so great about Emma that Robin chose her. Emma's smile probably. Or her beautiful laugh. Nobody's laugh could brighten a room quite like Emma's.

With one last peck on the lips, Emma pulled away from Robin and Regina looked down into her coffee.

Regina pretended not to be startled when Emma sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ruby. I'll take a coffee when you get a chance."

Ruby tossed up a thumbs up from the other side of the bar.

"Are you feeling ok, Regina? You look a little distracted."

"Yes. I think I've been a bit caught up with work lately. I'll be fine after a few days off."

"Good. How about we get some dinner Sunday night?" Emma suggested.

"I suppose Robin will be invited as well? He seems to accompany you just about everywhere lately."

"Whoa." Emma said. "I think I'm sensing a bit of hoatility here. You gave me your blessing to pursue the relationship, but if that's not what you want, I'll dump him right now."

Regina stopped herself from reaching up to rub her temples. "I gave you my blessing, Emma, and I won't go back on my word."

Emma was suddenly fascinated by the pattern on the countertop. "If you ever do change your mind, let me know. Our friendship means more than any relationship ever could."

"If I ever want this to end, I'll tell you. You have my word."

And Regina didn't exactly want things to end. She saw how happy Emma was with Robin. And she somehow knew that Emma ending things with Robin wouldn't solve her problems. Even if by some miracle Regina was able to make it work with Robin again, things would be off somehow.

But Regina smiled politely despite her emotional conundrum.

Emma beamed back at her with that beautiful savior smile and Regina's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Ruby came over with a pot of coffee, steam rising from the top, and poured Emma a mug.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"So you've got Henry this weekend. What sort of outrageous stunts do you plan on performing with our son?" Regina asked.

Regina's gaze flicked to Emma's lips as Emma spoke about her weekend plans. Regina wondered in passing whether Emma's lips might still taste like Robin.

She supposed it didn't much matter. The envy Regina felt extended beyond that. She decided that it didn't matter whether Emma tasted like Robin or not. She still wanted to kiss her.

 

She just wanted to see what Robin was so interested in.

That was all.


	10. Right Two Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing how manageable life can feel with only one blanket and the right two arms. 
> 
> -Tyler Knott Gregson

Regina dabbed at the coffee that had just spilled over the front of her shirt and over her desk. Nothing. The stain had already set in hours ago. Trying to remove the stain was easier than thinking about how she had made an ass of herself at city council meeting.

Regina glanced at the clock. 5 til. Normally she wouldn't but today it it was close enough. 

Of course, taking off early meant she came home to an empty house. Henry at robotics practice and Emma still at the station. She hesitated before grabbing a container of gelato and a spoon before spreading out more work on the kitchen counter. 

Regina heard the rattle of keys at the door and shortly after, Emma's bare feet padded into the kitchen. 

"Hey, you" Emma said before pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek. 

"Hey you, yourself."

Emma reached out and and grabbed the container of gelato. She took a spoonful and savored the carmamelly treat. 

"Mmmm. That's good." She glanced at the container in her hand. "The hard stuff. Must have been a hell of a day."

Regina just sighed and went back to her paperwork. Emma grabbed the container of gelato and placed it back in the freezer. Then she placed a hand on Regina's arm, guiding her. Regina followed until Emma spread herself out on the couch and patted the seat next to her. 

Regina perched on the couch, upright. "What is this? Those papers are already overdue and I don't have time to spend playing games."

"I know, but this is really important." 

Regina braced for the impact of big news but all that happened was Emma wrapping her arms around her as they laid back on the couch together.

She started to snuggle back into Emma and felt a cozy blanket being thrown over the both of them. Regina's breathing softened as she reveled in the warmth and comfort around her. Safe in the arms of the one she loves, Regina decided that paperwork could wait. If only for something as marvelous as this.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you don't mind a shameless self-promo, here's the link to my writing tumblr.](http://gwensanguine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
